Caída
by Tatily
Summary: [One Shot] Sailor Venus no tomó la mejor decisión del mundo cuando salió a combatir sola, ese día ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sailor Healer le da una respuesta triunfal


**Caída**

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me encantan y es divertido._

* * *

Summary: Sailor Venus no tomó la mejor decisión del mundo cuando salió a combatir sola, ese día ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sailor Healer le da una respuesta triunfal

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

Porqué se le ocurrió venir sola, ese monstruo la tenía casi al borde de sus fuerzas y aunque estaba en buena forma, pelear sola contra ese enemigo no había sido lo mas inteligente. Lo sabía. Lo estaba viviendo y no sabía cómo salir de esa

— _Bien hecho, Mina. Te ganaste una estrella dorada_ — se decía a sí misma mientras trataba de ganar tiempo y poder avisar a las demás que estaba en problemas.

Pero cuando creyó que tenía un minuto libre, un muro de tierra se elevó desde el suelo impidiéndole el paso y dejándola fuera de combate

¿sería este su fin?

Tal vez descansaría... y de inmediato se reprendió por estar pensando en esas cosas tan absurdas

¿Descansar? Era una sailor, eso no estaba en el contrato.

Sonrió

Éstos momentos eran tan siniestros para la mente. Sentir el miedo correr por las venas y sentirse vulnerable.

Cerró los ojos, maquinando lo que iba a hacer para contraatacar a pesar que estaba casi rendida y en ese minuto sintió una brisa pasar justo a su lado.

— ¡Infierno estelar de Healer! — esas palabras le sonaron la más hermosa canción.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Sailor Healer amedrentar un poco al tenebroso enemigo. No se había percatado que ella era muy ágil y habilidosa cuando estaba realmente concentrada.

— ¿Porqué me interrumpes, Healer? Ya lo tenía contra las cuerdas — era increíble como no perdía el sentido del humor aún sumida en esa situación.

— No me pareció que sucedía eso, niña — se burló pero no tardó en acercarse para ayudar a recuperar algo de las fuerzas de Sailor Venus, quien agradeció el gesto inconscientemente.

Como pudo, se volvió a levantar para repeler un nuevo ataque sobre sí y su nueva colega presente.

Obviamente Healer venía mas fresca de donde quiera que hubiera aparecido, se adelantó para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento y Sailor Venus dio gracias a todos los dioses de las apariciones oportunas en ese momento.

Se veía a leguas que las Starligths tenían un vasto tiempo trabajando juntas y cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, hacían uso de su trabajo en equipo, ya sea entre ellas o con otras compañeras.

Venus reparó en los movimientos certeros y agilidad que sólo la experiencia en batalla de entrega, cosa que sus compañeras tenían mas por instinto que por haber realmente batallado antes en ese mundo. Quedó maravillada en ese micro momento y algo pareció brillar en sus ojos, aunque no lo notara.

— ¡Mueve el trasero! — le gritó Healer, al tiempo que jalaba de su mano para que huyera ahora que había logrado derribar al monstruo.

Ambas corrieron a refugiarse mientras pedían ayuda. Y dentro de su escondite, Sailor Venus notó que su mano aun era sujetada por la enguantada en negro. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron brevemente y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro a pesar de lo mal que se sentía.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Porqué no pediste ayuda antes? ¿Acaso estás loca? — Healer sintió una presión en su mano y se detuvo, al momento que Venus dejaba su transformación para pasar a ser Mina otra vez lo que le dio motivo para soltar al fin a su compañera. La starligth hizo lo propio, dejando dando paso a un Yaten, vestido con ropa deportiva que a ella le pareció demasiado atractivo en ese preciso instante y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Estaba viendo hasta donde podía seguir... lamento haberte interrumpido — vio al chico negar con la cabeza. Seguro la rutina de ejercicios lo tenía con la adrenalina al tope.

— ¿Es que todas ustedes tienen impulsos suicidas?

— Es entrenamiento... creo que no salió como esperaba — soltó una melódica carcajada y Yaten reaccionó al instante cubriendo su boca con la mano.

Hubo electricidad en el contacto, una que ambos sentían cada vez que se acercaban. Lo sabían y era probable que por eso discutieran tanto en su diario vivir: ninguno quería admitirlo pero les gustaba.

— Si quieres entrenar con alguien, puedo acompañarte. Lo sabes. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida sólo para ver lo fuerte que eres — él hacía que aún, en un susurro su voz tuviera una melodía tan agradable de oír para Mina.

— Arriesgamos la vida en cada batalla, siempre hay que estar preparadas para lo que sea...

— ¡Maldición, Minako! ¿De qué modo te explico lo afortunada que eres? — le dio la espalda, al parecer estaba afectado por su comentario pero ella no logró descifrar porqué le había afectado tanto hasta que volvió sobre sus propias palabras.

Ellos habían perdido todo, sus familias, su hogar y lo único que conservaban era la esperanza de encontrar a su princesa con vida. Esperanza que mantuvo ella misma alguna vez en un pasado que ahora le parecía muy nebuloso, cuando su despertar fue lento y con recuerdos que llenaron su memoria con una vida pasada que no debía poseer.

— Lo siento... — él volteó a verla al oirle —... no puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes aunque sé que has perdido todo. Alguna vez me pasó algo así: estar sola, perdida, con la pobre esperanza de encontrar a esa persona por la cual vivía y la que le daría sentido a mi existencia.

Mina jugueteó con sus manos. Yaten clavó sus ojos en el suelo, pensativo.

— Es nuestro destino...

— Es nuestro destino...

Ambos se miraron intensamente, con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza, aunque ella dio el primer paso y se acercó decidida. Él dio un paso atrás.

— Cielos, Yaten...

— Creo que te quiero — murmuró y Mina a penas reaccionó cuando ya estaba entre sus brazos, perdida en sus labios y hubiera querido durara por siempre.

...

 _¡Rayos!_

 _Le había besado y ahora jamás se libraría de ese sentimiento..._

...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Tengo estrés y mi mejor arma para combatirlo son estas pequeñas píldoras.

Extrañaba a Mina y Yaten, de hecho creo que los estoy perdiendo un poco y eso no puede pasar.

Saludos!


End file.
